Cursed
by 753demigodwarlock
Summary: She didn't want to be cursed; she wanted to be happy, happy with her family and freinds. But then a demon cursed her and now she can't be around people without the possibility of them dying. She's doing pretty good with avoiding the compony of people, when she's attacked by a demon and the Shadowhunters of the London Institute save her. Can she avoid getting attached? WillxOC R&R
1. Chapter 1

The girl ran, tears falling down her face. She was about twelve-years-old, certainly not old enough to be wandering of on her own in the streets of London. It had started to rain and she ran under the jutting roof of a building for shelter from the roaring winds. She had curly ebony colored hair, so dark it had a tint of dark blue. Her eyes were exquisite, as her bother used to say. They were emerald green surrounding the pupil and circling that was a kind of light sapphire blue. The thought of her twin brother filled her with pain and guilt. She longed to be in her family's large mansion by the fireplace with her two brothers, arguing with her twin as her older brother looked on amused. She closed her eyes, _I can't, _she thought, _I can't let them die because of me. _She drew in a deep breath; she couldn't think of them, if she did she would only torture herself further. She held her head up high, wiping the tears away. She would be strong and carry on with her life. She was no longer the daughter of Benedict Lightwood and the younger sister of Gideon Lightwood, nor the twin sister of Gabriel Lightwood. She was no longer Seraphine Lightwood, she was now Sara Blueblood.


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights go to Cassandra Clare and only Sara belongs to me, oh and the story line/plot. This is 5 years later.**

_Sara's POV_

I ran from the baker's shouts. I held the stolen bread to my chest, increasing my speed. I ran into an alley way, I pressed my back to the wall until the baker ran past. He came back looking from side from side; I pressed myself closer to the wall. After a while he sighed in defeat and walked back to his bakery. I slide down to sit on the floor, grinning.

*Flashback*

_ I walked into the bakery, my cap pulled down low over my face to cover my eyes. I started to walk among the many varieties of pastries and breads. _

_ "Are you looking for anything specific, lad?" the Baker asked. I just shook my head. He shrugged and left to the back of the bakery. I quickly made my move snatching a piece of bread and hiding it in one of my pockets. I snatched for a pastry when I heard a shout. I looked up, it was the Baker. _Damn_, I thought, _caught.

_ "What d' ya think you're doing?" He barked. _

_I snatched the pastry and ran out the door._

*End of flashback*

I got up, taking out the pastry. It was a golden-brown circlet with glaze over it. My mouth watered. I heard a small whimper. I turned to find the source, it was a little girl. She couldn't have been more than 7 years old. She had messy, dirty curls and big clear blue eyes. My heart ached at the sight of her, she was messy and dirty, her clothes dirty rags. She looked at my pastry with longing filling her eyes; my heart wrenched apart and I gave her the pastry. A little boy in the same condition ran up next to her, he looked at me with big blue eyes. I sighed and handed over the bread I had in my pocket and gave it to him. After taking the bread the little boy, accompanied by the little girl, ran off.

Now that I had no food left, I started to walk down the alley. I was thinking about stealing more pastries, but thought against it. I was tired, and the baker might actually catch me that time, and I didn't want to go to jail. That would be a waste of my time, by the next day I would be out. As a walked a chill swept through me. I shivered, but continued walking. I heard shuffling behind me and I froze, straining my ears trying to find hear the sound again. Nothing. I continued walking. I continued walking. Again I heard the sound, _scuff scuff_, of boots scuffing the pavement. I countinued walking, I was being parinoid. A low growl sounded behind me; I turned knife ready to stab the person who was likely about to jump me, when I caught sight of who it was. It wasn't a who it was a _what_. The hellhound growled. I cursed, leveling the knife at it, I was prepared to attack. But apparently the hellhound wasn't about to give me the advantege of the first strike. It pounced.

**You could check out what she looks like on my account, if your curious. And please tell what you think, even if you hated it. If you have any ideas on what I need to improve, tell me! R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

The hellhound pounced. I quickly dodged it, jumping out of the way. I drew the seraph blade sheathed at my side, whispering _Cassiel_, and ran towards it. I slashed my blade in an over-hand strike, but the hellhound dodged the blow. It barred its teeth menacingly at me and snapped at my hand; I was able to pull my hand back quickly enough that there was no damage, but it pulled my glove off. It happened so fast that I didn't even have time to hide my hand. The hellhound growled, coming foreword until its nuzzle was touching my hand. It opened its mouth, wide as if to bite my hand off, but before its razor sharp teeth could touch my fingers, black tendrils of something like smoke went in to its mouth. It let out a whimper and stepped back; it howled in pain, then then fell to the floor and folded in on itself.

I gasped and held my hand to my chest. I knew what had happened, I had killed it. With just the touch of my hand, I had killed it. That was my curse. I could kill any human being or monster with the touch of my left hand. I had learned how to control "Death" and will it to turn into black smoky tendrils and suffocate a single person or a whole army of monsters.

I inhaled sharply and picked up my discarded seraph blade and returned it to its sheath. I picked up the black glove and stood up. I examined my left hand. It was normal enough, except for the nails and the Mark on my palm. My nails were gold; not pure gold, but not necessarily painted gold (more like gold leaf paper over the nails).

I sighed shaking my head, you couldn't change the past. I started putting on my glove when a chorus of growls made me turn. Now facing me was an army of hellhounds, their teeth were barred ready to attack. There were a lot, thousands and thousands of them, all with the same predatory glint in their eyes.

I gripped the glove in my hand. Should I use Death on them? But what if I got carried away? I still had enough energy to do it, but with that many hellhounds the vast amount of power I would be using would make the craving of more power stronger. And if I succumbed into it . . . there would be no telling how deadly the consequences. But I had no choice, it was me or them. I closed my hand and extended my arms in front of me, concentrating on my powers. I was about to let loose Death on them when a shadow caught my attention. The shape was male; not large enough to be of a man, but not as small as a young boy's might me, more like in the middle. Then, he appeared in front of my, having just jumped off the roof. He had landed on his feet in a crouching position, facing the army of hellhounds. He turned towards me and I got a clear view of him. He had Dark hair that curled at the nape of his neck and behind his ears, and pale face with high, sharp cheekbones. He was tall, maybe a good head or two taller than me. He was beautiful, truly beautiful, but the most interesting part of him were his eyes. They were the cooler of the sky at dawn, before it turned completely black; a bluish-violet colour.

He grinned, a devilsh grin a sure sign of trouble, and said: "Hello there milady, I'm here to save you." And he unsheathed a sword and jumped into the horde of demons.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been centuries since I updated on this sorry, but I've been busy with some other new stories and plus I have summer school. I don't own anything other than Seraphine/Sara and my ideas.**

* * *

><p>I stared at him in disbelief. After a while I shook my head and drew one of my throwing knives with runes carved into it and threw it at a hellhound, hitting it in its head, making it fold in on itself. I continued doing that until I ran out of knives. I drew my seraph blade, whispering its name, and started slashing at the hell hounds. There were only a couple left, and they started circling us. I backed away and eventually felt the mysterious stranger's back hit mine.<p>

He turned to me with a sarcastic smirk. "I guess your not a damsel in distress after all."

I smirked back. "Well I am not in distress, but I am a damsel. A beautiful one too."

He chuckled lightly. "My name is William Herondale."

"Sara Nightshade," I replied, trying to sound nonchalant even with hellhounds circling us. "Don't die Mr. Herondale."

"Likewise."

At that moment the hellhounds pounced and we met them with blazing seraph blades. We moved as if we had been training together our whole lives. He ducked, I swung; I slashed, he stabbed. It didn't take long to get rid of them. He was trying to wipe of some of the demons' blood on his blade when a low growl erupted from behind him. I didn't have time to tell him to move when the hellhound pounced. Not even letting myself think of the consequences, I threw myself on front of him, pushing him out f the way in the process. The hellhound bit into my side with his razor sharp teeth. I gasped in surprise from the pain. William and killed the hellhound. He grabbed me before I could fall and shifted me a bit, trying not to worsen my pain, and carried me bridal style.

He looked down at me concerned. "Don't worry," he reassured. "I know a safe place to take you."

I blacked out from the pain.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a pounding headache and a sharp pain in my side. I sat up a little and winced, not a good idea. I looked around the room I was in. Its walls were a bit plain, painted white. There were shelves full of jars with healing herbs and medicine. There were also many beds with white coverlets and a single pillow identical to mine. This must be the infirmary, but the infirmary of what?<p>

The door opened and in came a nice looking women. She had her brown hair in a small white cap. She was wearing a pristine white maid dress with light blue embroidery, and on her feet were white shoes. She had warm brown eyes and her face was beautiful and youthful, but on her cheek she had a deep scar that marred the skin. I quickly looked away from the scar, as to not offend.

She smiled kind smile. "Ah, you're awake, miss."

"Where am I?" I attempted to sit up more, but she rushed to me, stopping me.

"Miss, you must rest. Master Herondale said you mustn't get up from the bed 'til you are in impeccable condition."

"Where am I?" I repeated.

"You are in the London Institute," The maid said.

I stiffened. _Oh no,_ I thought, _I can't be here. They'll find out who I am_. I quickly took the covers off of my body, swinging my legs over the side of the bed, trying my best to ignore the pain.

The maid rushed to my side, trying to stop me. "What are you doing?! You are not well enough to be out of bed, you haven't healed completely!"

"I am perfectly alright," I insisted. At that moment, I felt as though a knife was being stabbed into me. I cried out in pain, tears of pain springing to my eyes.

"Miss, please!" The maid pleaded. "You must rest, you are not well."

"I am well. And I must leave. Now," I insisted. I was wearing a dirty and stolen shirt and trousers that were above my ankle. I grabbed my dark green cloak and put it around my shoulders, fastening it at the neck, my hands cold as it came in contact with my collarbone. My eye widened, _my hands were cold, _both_ hands._

"Where is my glove?!" I asked the maid franticly.

She frowned, confused. "I had to take it off to clean it. There was blood on it."

"Where did you put it?" I picked up the pillow, looking under it. "I need it!" I started looking around, looking for the glove.

The maid reached out a reassuring hand. "Miss, please, it is alright. I will get you your glove back as soon as I can. Miss, please, sit down."

I flinched away. "No, I need it now. Please, you don't understand how vital it is that I get my glove back."

"Miss, everything is alright." she insisted. She reached out to take my hand but I stumbled back.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Don't come closer. I don't want to hurt you!"

The maid raised her hands in a surrendering kind of way, and came closer. Her eyes watching me cautiously. "Miss, it is alright, you're safe. Put the knife down."

I looked down and in my right hand was, in fact, a knife. I put it down and held my left hand to my chest, my palm expertly hidden. I adjusted my cloak, if she wouldn't help me then I would escape by myself. I started walking towards the door but the maid stopped me.

"Miss, where are you going?" she asked.

"Away from here." I pushed past her and out the door. I stopped and looked around. I had forgotten how big the Institutes were. I picked a random direction and ran. After a couple minutes of running aimlessly through the halls I stopped to look at my surroundings. I was in a hallway that looked exactly the same as the other ones. I sighed hopelessly; it didn't matter, I just needed to get out of this place before someone else saw me and questioned who I was. _But you already told someone, remember?_ I cursed silently, how could I have been so stupid? I see a boy with a pretty face and I tell him my name, it didn't even matter if it was fake, it was still a connection to me. What's next? I start spilling my life story to him over a cup of tea? Pathetic.

Well, at least we won't see each other again. That is, if I find a way out of here.

As I continued walking I looked at the walls to find something I could remember about it so I could make sure I wasn't going in circles, like a distinguishable crack on the wall or a spot of color; but there was nothing. Because I wasn't watching where I was going, I failed to notice the figure that was coming my way with its head bent low until it was too late.

**CRASH!**

I gasped in surprise as I felt the person crash into me. I started to fall back and closed my eyes, my body stiffening in anticipation of coming into contact with the floor that would surely come after. But I never continued falling, instead I felt arms around my waist. My eyes opened hesitantly and were met with dark blue orbs.

"Are you okay?" William asked.

I nodded and just looked into his eyes, they were so beautiful; the already dark blue of his irises looked darker with the slight violet specks in them. _Like the skies of Hell_, I thought.

"Sara," William said, bringing me back from my thoughts. _What are you doing?! You're supposed to leave without anyone seeing you!_

I quickly got out of his embrace and started walking away from him. _Please don't stop me, please don't stop me . . . _

"Sara? Where are you going?" William called after me.

_Don't look back, don't stop walking._

"Sara?" Now William sounded confused, almost hurt.

_Ignore him. You must ignore him, Seraphine. He doesn't know it yet, but you're doing him a favor._

"Sara!" William was trying to catch up to me. I felt his hand wrap around my wrist, to stop my from continuing to walk. I pulled away harshly and glared at him.

"Haven't you ever heard to never lay a hand on a women if she does not want you to?" I spat.

He looked at me with shock evident on his face.

"Now, I a going to leave and you won't try to stop me," I said briskly.

As I turned to go, his voice stopped me in my tracks. "I don't think so."

I turned to him, now it was my turn to be shocked. "What?"

"You will not leave," he continued, "because you are an injured shadowhunter who, I presume, has no Institute to call home." A small smirk appeared on his face. "And I did save your life."

_Say no,_ my brain told me, _come up with a witty comment, run, punch him; something. Say no._

"Fine," I huffed.

He looked slightly shocked that I had agreed, but he quickly covered it up with a smirk.

I glared. "But not because you saved my life; I could care less. I'm staying because, I for one, am cold and hungry."

I smiled. "I'll tell Sophie to show you to your room and take you something to eat. Tomorrow you can meet the rest of the inhabitants of the Institute."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh goody."

"Don't worry, they're mostly amiable." he wrinkled his nose. "Except for Jessamine, she's a pain. And anyway, if all else fails, there is always me to help you out of the dark void that is boredom."

I rolled you eyes. "Well aren't you one for the dramatics."

He smirked and took my right hand (since my left one was still hidden in the depths of my cloak) and kissed the top of it his lips lingering on my hand. And as he spoke, they brushed gently against the skin of my hand. "Goodnight, Miss Nightshade." And he turned sharply on his heel and walked away.

I stared it his retreating form with the slightest of smiles on my lips. "Goodnight, Mr. Herondale."

* * *

><p><strong>And this, my lovelys is your sorry gift. As you noticed I have changed Sara's last name to Nightshade. It compliments the name Sara (in my opinion) more than Blueblood and it sounds more bad-ass. So It'll take a while to get the next chapter done 'cause I'm doing a continous cycle of writing a chapter to all my stories., but I assure you not a year. Please favorite, follow and reveiw. Until next time.<strong>


End file.
